The proposal
by reality slayed the dreamer
Summary: just a little one-shot. Stefan has something to tell Elena, something very important. Stelena.


**Just a little one-shot, in this one, Stefan hadn't given Elena her daylight ring yet…you'll see why :) **

"Morning" he whispered, stroking my hair.

I smiled into his perfect chest "Morning" I replied softly

We were in Stefan's room, and the sun was creeping in through the old curtains, softly illuminating the otherwise dark room.

Scanning my eyes around the room, every little object I can see tells a chapter of Stefan's life. Every little trinket represents a significant event in his long life, and the diaries in the corner document every thought or feeling he has ever felt.

I looked up into his eyes and saw the pure happiness there, I knew that my eyes would be the same; moments like these were bliss, and pretty hard to come by with Damon in the house; the tension between them was still hard to put up with; Damon was still furious at Stefan for rescuing matt first, but I know that deep down, he's hurt that I didn't choose him. I care deeply about them both, there's no denying that, but it's Stefan I really love. He was there when no one else was, he helped me through so many things, and he listens to me.

When he pulled matt from the car, I knew I had made the right decision. Stefan had put my wishes before my life, and had made the ultimate sacrifice. He had let me die, because I asked him too. In return I was given back to him, forever.

Call it fate, or karma, or whatever; I believe Stefan was rewarded, I had come back to him, maybe not in the form I wanted, but I was back, and i'm not going anywhere fast.

"You're staring again" he told me seriously, though I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So what if I am?" I say, propping myself up on my elbow.

"I told you, it's creepy" He complained

"and I told _you_ it's romantic"

"No" he said seriously, pulling me on top of him "This is romantic" he said, kissing me passionately.

His kiss set every nerve in my body on fire; it was like an electrical current flowed freely in my body. I kissed him back with a fiery passion.

I was still getting the hang of these vampire emotions, so much more intense than human ones. But that's not always a bad thing; my love for Stefan was so much more than I had very imagined possible, every cell in my body longed for his smooth touch, he was the core of my existence. The desire and passion I felt for him was uncontrollable and irrational, it is something I had never imagined would ever happen; I thought I impossible to love more than I had, yet here I was with this burning desire to be with my soul-mate.

And of course, it was like I was seeing him for the first time as well, I never thought he could possibly be anymore spectacular than he was, but vampire eyes make all the difference; The way the light shimmered off his perfect white skin, the way his eyes would fill with love and adoration when we kissed. Every perfect contour of his muscular chest was amplified…he truly was perfect, like an angel.

"hmmm" I murmured "I agree"

He smiled in triumph; his eyes had turned dark with the passion in which we had kissed. He kissed me again, but this time much more gentle, this one filled with love, and sweetness. We were telling each other what there were no words to describe.

"I love you" he said, breaking the kiss and getting up. I frowned in protest, where was he going?

He used his vampiric speed to quickly speed to the bathroom where he shut the door. I could hear him rummaging around in one of the cupboards

"What are you doing?" I asked, about to get up, but then I saw that a very convenient ray of sunlight was stopping me from getting out of bed "Stefan!"

The rummaging stopped, and the bathroom door opened, revealing my topless boyfriend, he sunlight softly illuminating his exited face, but there was something else there too, nerves maybe.

He used human speed to walk across the small distance between him and the bed, but he stopped in front of me, and took a deep shaky breath.

"Stefan, what's going on?!" I demanded, before shutting up as he lowered himself down onto one knee.

Excitement coursed through my veins; this couldn't possibly be what it looked like, he couldn't possibly be _proposing_ to me!

"Elena" He started, his eyes frantically searching my face for any sign of negative emotions

Oh my, oh my, oh my. This was actually happening; my boyfriend was asking me to marry him!

"Will you marry me?" he pulled out a little black box, and in it a precious little blue stone was set into an ornate silver band that twisted around the stone. It was beautiful.

He looked up at me with adoration in his eyes, I loved him so much and the thought of being tied to him forever, of him being mine, even if it was just a silly bit of paper was a very nice thought indeed.

"Yes" I said quietly "Yes" I repeated, but louder.

He slipped the ring onto my finger, and kissed it gently

He stood up and grabbed me by the hand, kissing me quickly before dragging me over to the window.

What was he doing? Asking me to marry him, then trying to kill me?

I shied away from the light as he threw open the heavy drapes, letting the sunlight flood the room. I braced myself for the horrible pain, but it didn't come, I looked at the little ring in wonder

"A sunlight ring" I murmured under my breath, my _fiancée_ was brilliant.

I reached up onto my tiptoes and kissed him fiercely, thanking him for his gift.

We stayed like this for a while, caught up in our own little world, in this perfect moment of bliss.

I was engaged, to the most perfect man in the world.

I was happy.


End file.
